


She's Radiant

by NaughtyBees



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Vex is in love with Ho-Tan, but doesn't quite know what to do about it.





	She's Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> For Lana :)

She's radiant. 

Not quite unlike the last rays of the summer sun as it slips below the crimson horizon. Or the stark way the moons shine upon the glittering waters of the lake. He sees it mostly in the little things she does. Of course, when she dresses up, a pretty number Debbie gave her, a little mascara, lip gloss, that's when she truly shines, like a supernova in her heart is lighting up her visage. But the way she screws up her nose when tasting something bad, or how she never pins back her long hair despite it getting in her face. The look on her face when she gets a new quill. Her voice when she's tired. The way his name rolls off her tongue. 

It's hard not to stare sometimes, and he feels bad for it. Ho-Tan is proud of her work, she chronicles Yonderland's events perfectly, she isn't there to be ogled at. And yet, as she laughs softly at a joke, he can't tear his eyes away, watching the fleeting joy on her face before returning back to her work. If only he could make her that happy all the time. 

For Ho-Tan, Vex would do anything. 

It starts with a secret admirer. She almost squeals at the expensive ink in the package, smelling it with a wide smile, gushing about it to the others. Vex stays silent, keeping his joy under wraps. The way she keeps the ink close, only using it for her private journal, it makes him feel as though he's fifteen again, crushing on someone he has no chance with.   
He doesn't often compare himself to others, but she's so perfect. She's kind, considerate, passionate, loyal, and true to herself. 

The next gift is a beautiful necklace, one that gleams with a crimson star diamond. A gem symbolic of femininity. The jewel gleams, almost as precious and unique as she is, yet nowhere near as beautiful. She wears it everywhere, showing it off with pride.

The spring in her step is noticeable to everyone. It's almost the kind of change Vex had seen when she'd finally come out to them all. Wider smile, kinder words, sweeter in every respect. 

The soft silk of a new scarf is perfect for her. She wraps it around her neck with delight, snuggling into the soft material. Even expensive gifts pale in comparison to her. Nothing is too good for her and he knows it, needing to give her more to keep her happy. 

A gentle knock on his bedroom door startles him a little and he moves to open it. There she is, in her nightie, looking up at him sheepishly. He invites her inside, heart loud in his ribcage, mouth dry. She smiles. That smile…like the sun filtering through the clouds after a storm. Her hands are soft and small in his, squeezing them gently as she speaks to him softly. 

"It's not that I don't love them!" She explains. "But it has to stop, Vex."

It feels as though he's been punched in the stomach, the colour draining from his face. He frowns, nodding, not wanting to cause a fuss. The way she squeezes his hands makes him feel so many conflicting emotions, joy that she's trying to comfort him, sorrow for her rejection of his advances. 

"I just don't feel comfortable accepting gifts." She smiles at him. "But, if you'd like to go somewhere for tea and cake tomorrow, I wouldn't object. We can split the tab."

He feels as though a fire has been ignited in his chest, the nausea replaced with pure, unbridled euphoria. He makes sure to tell her how much that would mean to him, how he'd love it, and the blush that dusts her cheeks as he kisses her knuckles makes him feel as though he can do anything. He would do anything if he was doing it for her. 

As she leaves with a kind word, he can't stop grinning, his face aching. He settles into bed as he realises he'll be awake all night with thoughts of her. But that's alright. Because he's sure beyond sure that he's completely and totally, irretrievably in love with Ho-Tan.


End file.
